


Of Pomade and Burberry

by alec_rhee



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee
Summary: Watching him get ready, Alex is reminded of the night they spent in Los Angeles. He remembers watching Henry get ready the morning after shaving, putting pomade in his hair, getting dressed, and he wished he could watch this routine of Henry’s every day.“What are you thinking about?” Henry inquires as he puts pomade in his hair to style it. It’s a bit difficult to do as Alex stands behind him, his arms tight around him, but he doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	Of Pomade and Burberry

It’s raining hard outside. Like you have to turn the volume on the tv to the maximum level to hear it hard. It’s raining and there is also thunder – roaring thunder, angry thunder.

Alex thinks it matches his bad mood ever since he woke up this morning. He’s sore from carrying all of the boxes from the moving truck into the brownstone that is now his and Henry’s home and there is plenty of unpacking to do, but that’s not what has him in a sour mood. He’s sad and mad and cranky because before they can fully enjoy their new home and christen every surface they can think of his boyfriend gets a phone call saying he needs to come back to London immediately for a couple of days.

Watching him get ready, Alex is reminded of the night they spent in Los Angeles. He remembers watching Henry get ready the morning after shaving, putting pomade in his hair, getting dressed, and he wished he could watch this routine of Henry’s every day.

“What are you thinking about?” Henry inquires as he puts pomade in his hair to style it. It’s a bit difficult to do as Alex stands behind him, his arms tight around him, but he doesn’t mind.

“That time in LA.” He replies in the space between Henry’s shoulder blades. “Neither of us wanted to leave.”

“Not much has changed then,” Henry chuckles as he finishes styling his hair, turning around in Alex’s arms to look at him. “I mean, besides the fact that we now live in this beautiful home together.”

Henry’s lips meet his in a soft kiss. _You make me the happiest man in the world_.

“You know that morning we left Los Angeles, I wished for something,” Alex says.

“And what did you wish for, love?” He wonders, grabbing Alex’s hands and kissing each knuckle.

“I wished that I could watch you get ready with your hair products and your Burberry. I wished I could watch it every day,” Alex says. He realizes now that his wish has finally come true. He does get to watch it every day. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I know, love,” Henry says, turning his attention to Alex’s face and planting kisses on his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead in hopes of distracting him. He doesn’t want Alex sad and he knows he’s partly to blame for that because he’s the one who has to leave.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” He continues, not sure if the reminder is more for himself or Alex. “You’ll hardly have time to miss me.”

“Doubtful,”

“Just think about all the sex we’re going to have when I get back,” Henry tries instead, cupping Alex’s cheeks in his hands. “I’ll make sure we christen every surface in this house.”

This time Alex’s lips meet his in a soft kiss.

“For the record, I’m going to miss you while I’m away,” Henry says before his phone notifies him of a text message. It’s from Shaan whose waiting for him downstairs with a town car.

“I hate that you have to go,” Alex says as they both wrap their arms around the other in a hug.

“I know, love. I hate it, too,”

“I’m going to miss the shit out of you,” Alex promises.

“I love you so much,” Henry professes, bending down to kiss Alex’s lips again. Henry kisses him again just because he can’t help himself and because he knows it will be a long couple of days without the touch of Alex’s lips on his. Their lips meet again before Henry opens his mouth and slides his tongue into Alex’s mouth.

They’re both breathless when Alex forces himself to pull away. “Let me get your luggage for you,” He breathes out. “Especially before I decide to tie you to the bed so you can’t leave.”

Henry laughs. _It wouldn’t be the worse idea in the world_. “It wouldn’t be the first time and it certainly won’t be the last, love.”

“Meet you downstairs?” Henry asks, and Alex nods and accepts one more kiss before leaving the bathroom.

Henry looks around the bathroom to make sure he has everything packed for his quick trip to London. He continues into the master bedroom to check there as well. After he deems himself sufficiently packed, he finds a pen and a pad of paper on top of one of the many cardboard boxes labeled ‘bedroom’ and writes a quick message for Alex.

He finds the box labeled ‘essentials ;)’, opens it, and after he peeks in it places the yellow piece of paper on top. He’s fairly certain Alex will find it before he gets to the runway.

x

By mid-afternoon Alex finds the note and he smiles fondly as he reads it.

**I love you so much and I fucking miss you.**

**P.S. We’re getting low on our supply of lube. You might want to restock before I get back, especially with the plans I have for us once I return.**

**P.S.S. I wanna make a supersonic man outta youuuuu.**

**xoxo**

**your one and only**


End file.
